Clove lives
by peetalover240
Summary: "So clove" Ceasar started. "How does it feel to be the victor of the 74th annual hunger games?" The crowd erupted into cheers. "It feels great!" I answered. rated T because its the hunger games and mild swearing. Review!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys!**

**This is my second fanfic. Its about clove, one of my very favorite characters. Anyway here we go!**

"So clove" Ceasar started. "How does it feel to be the victor of the 74th annual hunger games?" The crowd erupted into cheers. "It feels great!" I answerd. "I couldn't be happier!" "Ok here we go with the games recaps!" I held onto my chair and braced myself to see the horrible things I had done.


	2. The recaps, part 1

Now you all know my story, my games. Up until the feast that is. Well anyway here is my story:

Claudius Templesmith had just announced that there was to be a feast. Cato and I were so happy, we'd been very low on food ever since Everdeen had blown up our supplies. Actually, we were out of food. We'd been eating a couple plants that I'd found, but edible plants isn't really my thing.

"I'll bet our pack is full of food." I said

"No shit Sherlock. Of course it's full of food, Idiot!" Cato replied.

Cato seriously underestimates me sometimes. I was on top of him with a knife in my hand within 2 seconds.

"Nobody calls me an idiot!" I said through clenched teeth. "Calm down Clove! Seriously, WE ARE ON THE SAME TEAM! We can both make it home clove! No need to get angry."

I sighed and rolled off him. What Cato didn't know is that I didn't want to go home with him. I wanted to go home by myself, to prove I can beat everyone.

The feast day. Exciting? Terrifying? For me it was both. Me and Cato had come up with a plan the day before: I would grab our pack, and take down Everdeen, maybe even District 5. Cato would guard me from thresh and possibly lover boy. The plan was perfect.

Now where is my feast? Suddenly The cornucopia dispensed 4 packs on a table: Two big black ones labled 2 and 11. _That's what I'm going for_ I thought. A medium green one labled 5 and a tiny orange one labled 12.

While I was planning a move, district 5 darted out, grabed her pack and speeded away.

"Shit." I said under my breath. Why hadn't I thought of that? I was about to go for the pack when I saw Everdeen come out. _Now!___I thought and came out from under my tree.

I threw a knife as hard as I could and it cut her forehead. She, In return shot an arrow into my arm. "GRAHHH!" I Screamed and pulled it out. Everdeen grabbed her pack and tried to get away, But I was on top of her.

"Where's your boyfriend, District 12?


	3. The recaps, part 2

"Still hanging on?" My voice rang clear and true throughout the eerily quiet cornucopia.

"He-he is out there now, Hunting Cato" Her voice sounded like a scared little mouse. Oh wait. She was one. Suddenly she screamed "PEEEETAAAAAAAAAAA!"

That got me angry and I punched her in the jaw. I couldn't tell if she was lying so I cautiously looked around. No lover boy.

"Liar he's nearly dead. Cato knows where he cut him; you've probably got him strapped up in some tree while you try to keep his heart going. What's in that pretty little backpack? That Medicine for your lover boy? Too bad he'll never get it."

I calmly open up my jacket, which had been concealing dozens of my throwing knifes. I pulled out one of my best: A dainty looking one with a cruel curved blade.

"I promised Cato if he let me have you I'd give the audience a good show. Forget it, District 12. We're going to kill you. Just like we did your pathetic little ally...what was her name? The one who hoped around the trees? Rue? Well, first Rue, then you, then I think we'll just let nature take care of Lover Boy. How does that sound? Now where to start? I think we'll start with your mouth."

I leaned down even closer to her face.

"Yes I don't think you'll have much use for your lips anymore. Want to blow Lover Boy one last kiss?"

Everdeen spit a mouth-full of bloody saliva in my face. Gross!

"All right then, lets get started."

I slowly dragged my blade deep around her mouth, while she screamed. I next pit a deep cut from her shoulder to wrist on both arms, then the same on her legs. By then she was beginning to lose consciousness. I didn't care. I would cut her for as long as I wanted even after she was dead. She was barely breathing now, she had lost so much blood. I made final cuts on both her feet and with that, Everdeen's cannon fired.

I smiled. This was the best day yet! I grabed our pack and made a quick decision to bring Everdeen's body with me. The gamemakers were not going to like it; they liked to take the bodies out right away. But I thought Cato and me could have a little fun with it…


	4. The recaps, part 3

**Hi guys!**

**Sorry it took me so long to update! Anyway, here is your chapter!**

**-peetalover240**

Cato laughed as I dragged Everdeen's body back to the woods to meet him.

"The gamemakers are going to kill you!" Cato said. He just couldn't stop laughing.

"Oh, well!" I said, smiling even though I started regretting not leaving the body. "Where's your sword?"

As Cato and I enjoyed a dinner of the groosling that was in Everdeen's backpack, I thought back to what I did to the body.

"Clove, cutting off every limb of her body was the most fun I ever had!" Cato chuckled.

"Yeah, it was a good time." I smiled. "Hey, why don't you go hunting and I'll go collect some berries and plants."

"Ok. Meet you in an hour and a half. K?" He replied.

"K" I answered and walked into the woods.

I found some Katniss root in a little pond, which for some reason was surrounded in blood… I found a couple more edible plants. For a special surprise I found some raspberries. A whole patch of them and right near our camp too!

Now, you need to understand that I have always been a practical joker. And Cato and I have always had an inside joke: "Don't eat the night, lock!" It came to be during training when we were 9. So after I found a bush full of the poisonous berries, I decided to play a prank. I knew the sponsors would like it. I gathered a pouch-full of them. I checked the sky. It was probably close to an hour and a half. I started heading back to camp.

Cato wasn't there when I got back, so I had a little time to set up my plants, with the nightlock on top. I knew he would recognize the deadly berry immediately. I lightly chuckled.

"What's so funny?"

I jumped a mile. "CATO!" I screamed. "DON'T DO THAT!"

"Oh, Clove! Calm down!" Cato said. " What did you get?"

"Oh, some Katniss root, some berries, and a couple other things." I replied not looking at him.

"Berries?" Cato asked. "I'm going to have some."

"OK." I said. "Toss me the Raspberries."

He threw them to me, and I started quietly munching them while Cato opened the pouch and peered inside.

I waited a few moments before saying "Like my prank?"

"Cato? Cato? CATO?"


	5. The recaps, part 4

**Hey guys! Sorry it took me so long to update, but I've been busy. Two things:**

**#1 check out my other story, drowning in death**

**#2 I am being part of a 24-24 story (24tributes24authors) they still need like 17 more tributes, mostly boys but there are still girls available. Now, just a warning, this is more of a commitment than a regular SYOT but the stories always turn out great. Here's the link: ** forum/24Tributes24Authors-The-43rd-Hunger-Games-Open/112834/

**And check out their other stories: Tears of Blood and bring them to their knees.**

**ENJOY!**

I just killed my district partner. What kind of sick idiot does that? Oh wait me. And trust me; I'm glad I managed to make it look like an accident. I don't think the capitol would have liked me killing my ally.

Anyway, there are no teams left. Just Me, and 11 and 5 and loverboy. Loverboy would probably manage to die on his own, as he didn't have his precious medicine. 5 is gonna be hard, She quick, even faster than me. 11, well, I really don't know. I'd like to be able to say that I could beat anyone. It's just 11 is so massive and strong and…

_"Clove!" I told myself. "What are you saying? Of course you can beat 11. Did anyone ever beat you in training? No. Was anyone else in district 2 allowed to volunteer at just 14? No. Not even Cato._ _Cato didn't get permission until he was 17! You are the strongest one out there. You can do this. In fact, go kill him RIGHT now! Go, go, go!"_

I was right. Killing 11 right then was really the only choice. The sky was darkening so he would be heading to bed soon. As far as I knew he was still in that wheat field thing. My only choice was to go find him. And find him I will.

**Sorry for the short chapter! I'll try to update again this weekend. As always, I'm open to suggestions. I will reply to any PM's and will thoroughly read each and every review. Speaking of reviews… There haven't been many! I love reviews. They take you two seconds and make my day. Remember, submit to 24-24 and read drowning in death! See ya!**

**~Peetalover240**


	6. The recaps, part 5

**Hey guys! I am disappointed. : ( No one submitted to the 24-24story! Any way I have another favor to ask! My friend on fanfiction Clatolover is having an author games! Visit their profile at: u/4019513/ I hope you all go there! Here is your chapter (Short sorry)**

Hunting Thresh Was by far one of the most difficult things I had to go through in the games. When I finally fought my way through that giant wheat field he was hiding in, and found him he was sleeping. With an axe head clutched in one hand and snoring slightly he looked exactly how I felt. I almost felt bad killing him. ALMOST, felt bad. I gave it to him easy. I quietly picked up the spare axe that was lying next to him and thrust it deep into his chest. He was dead before he even knew it. The cannon fired, and I was one step closer to home, more importantly, to being a victor. And now there was no one left who matched my strength. Just Finch, or whatever her name is, and lover boy. Easy.

. .

After 11 was dead I headed back to my cornucopia camp to spend the night. Some time in the middle of the next day, Probably around noon another cannon went off.

I decided that it was probably lover boy, who finally slipped out of this world, once and for all.

_Just me and District 5. _I thought. _Easy. _

Suddenly from the woods I heard a growl and a scream. The redhead girl came running. When she raced by me I threw a knife into she shoulder. Unfortunately she didn't even slow down. When I finally turned around I saw dozens of black et brown bears running towards me.

**The end of another chapter! The finale will be next WHOO! EXCITING! And other exciting news! I am going to have one other person co-write a story of their choice with me! YAYYY! The way to win Is this:**

**Answer as much about me as you can, the person with the most right wins! (Sorry, QisaQ but this does not include you, but you can write a story with whenever you want. :)) PM me the answers you get! Open until The end of September! Ready? Go:**

**What is my favorite color?**

**Which of these movies was shot in my town: A) Twilight breaking Dawn B) Grown Ups C) No movie**

**What type of dance did I do? (Two right answers one point each)**

**What kind of tablet do I have? A) Kindle fire B) Nook tablet C) Ipad2**

**What winter sport do I do? A) Skiing B) Snowboarding C) Ice skating**

**Which is my favorite book in the hunger games?**

**What Kind of pet do I have? A) dog B) Cat C) Hamster**

**You can get a total of 8 points. Will not be accepted through review**


	7. The recaps, part 6

**I'm so sorry I didn't update! Anyway, I have the winner of the contest! I got very few submissions… That made me sad. :( Anyway the Winner is… Morgalicious! PM me for Details, Morgalicious. Anyway, here is your Final Recaps chapter, (There will be more chapters after this)**

The second I saw the bears I took off running as well. I was not in my right mind. Truthfully, I don't even remember now what I was thinking at those last final moments. I just knew I needed to get away.

Once I reached a tree I began climbing. Climbing trees is not my strongpoint, at all. I nearly fell down multiple times. Foxface climbed a tree next to me with ease. When the bears decided they weren't getting up, they left. The gamemakers wanted to see a bloody battle. And a bloody battle they will see.

The second the bears were gone I jumped from my tree and began climbing foxfaces. She tried to climb higher but I caught her and dragged her down.

"Where do you think you're going?" I asked her.

"N-n-no wh-where." She replied nervously.

"Good. Because you're not going anywhere ever again. I'm going to be the victor of these games, and there is nothing you can do. Should I let you go quick, or torture you?" I asked myself. "Torture. Definetly. Goodbye district 5."

I slowly impaled her in the stomach with my knife. I dragged it all the way up to her chin, making a deep cut. Finally when she only had a few breaths left of life in her, I grabbed her up and flung her to the ground. Her final cannon went off.

The trumpets blared and I heard Claudius Templesmith announce: "Lets give a hand for or victor of the 74th annual hunger games! Clove Gardner!"

I stayed awake long enough to wave. Then I fainted out of the tree.


	8. IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE!

**IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE**

**Hi guys. I know you were expecting another chapter but I have writers block in the WORST way. I have no idea what I should do next. PM or review idea of what should happen next. I can't promise any updates in the near future. I have nutcracker rehearsals and shows every day this week up until next Monday. (not tomorrow) excluding this Thursday(happy thanksgiving!) I'm also upset because my Ipod got run through the wash by my lovely sister. (her reaction: oops… Me: yeah.. oops). Anyway PM and review ideas.**

**Love you all,**

**Peetalover240**


End file.
